


I Have an Idea

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly just porn.  Jack takes Daniel and Sam up to his cabin for a quiet Christmas. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have an Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



The fire filled the cabin with warmth and cast a glow over the room. Sam sat on one end of the couch, watching the flames dance as her fingers combed through Daniel’s hair, his head in her lap as he talked softly about…well, to be honest she gave up listening when Jack had joined them, sitting on the floor near Daniel’s hip.

It was quiet, but for Daniel’s voice and it had been a long time since they’d had quiet. Jack turned, his head resting against Daniel’s hip, his eyes searching out Sam’s as his hand found her leg, caressing up her calf.

Sam let the hand combing through Daniel’s hair drift, gently cupping his face before her fingers found his lips and his voice trailed off, his head turning, his eyes questioning. Her answer to that question was to lean forward and press her lips to his. He murmured “Oh” against her mouth before his lips parted for her tongue. She felt Jack shifting, felt the change in Daniel when his lips found skin.

Jack pushed Daniel’s t-shirt up and Sam’s hand slipped down to help, giving Jack more room to kiss over Daniel’s stomach. Jack turned, kneeling now beside the couch, his hands joining his lips, moving over the exposed skin and working down, over Daniel’s hip bones, easing under the waistband of his jeans.

“Not that I’m complaining…” Daniel said softly as Jack unbuttoned his jeans.

Sam smiled at him, her finger pressed to his lips. “You talk too much.”

“You really do.” Jack agreed, lifting his head as his hand reached into Daniel’s jeans and came out with his cock, stroking it and making it harden. Jack grinned as he leaned in, licking over the tip of Daniel’s cock, making him shudder. Daniel made a strangled sort of sound as Jack opened his mouth and took as much of Daniel’s cock as he could into it.

Sam’s hand slid down, under Jack to cup Daniel’s balls, making him arch up, shoving his cock deeper into Jack’s mouth. Daniel’s hands found their way under her shirt, his thumbs and forefingers pinching both nipples at once. She gasped, pulling back from his balls to find him grinning at her, pushing her shirt up so that his mouth could find her nipples.

Daniel’s tongue laved over her right nipple before his lips closed over it and he sucked in deep, making her moan, her head dropping back against the couch. His fingers played with her left breast. She could feel moisture starting to gather between her legs, a feeling that only intensified when Daniel turned his face, blowing hot air against the denim, his fingers sliding along the seam of her jeans and pressing in.

“I’ve got an idea.” Jack said suddenly, reaching for Sam. She slipped out from under Daniel’s head and Jack was instantly there, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and pushing them down. “Better….now…” He gestured at Daniel and Sam grinned. His shirt was up under his chin, his jeans open, his cock sticking up and he licked his lips as she stepped out of the puddle of denim.

“I think I like this idea.” Sam said, moving back toward Daniel’s head. She lifted one knee and settled it on the inside of Daniel, against the back of the couch. Daniel’s hands held her waist as she shifted and moved so that she was straddling over him, her dampening pussy over his mouth as she lowered herself down. His tongue found her slit at almost the exact moment hers found his cock and they both shivered a little.

“Oh, now that is nice.” Jack said, his hand petting down her back. Daniel’s arms circled her legs and his fingers moved to open her up, his tongue delving into her before licking down to her clit and flicking over it, making her rock against him. She responded by taking his cock deep into her mouth and humming before sucking her way off and licking around the tip, blowing softly on the wet skin.

She was already rounding up to her first orgasm when she felt the couch dip behind her, Jack’s hand sliding over her ass, joining Daniel’s, sliding inside her. She came with their fingers inside her, rocking forward. Daniel’s tongue didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, working over her clit as she panted, his cock rubbing against her face.

She yelled out when the fingers left her and in their place Jack’s cock filled her, his hands on her hips pulling her back, Daniel’s tongue still working her clit. Jack’s hand slid up her back, pressed her head back to Daniel’s cock and she took the hint, taking him deep as Jack fucked into her and sliding up as Jack pulled out.

Daniel was rising up to meet her, his mouth sucking against her thigh, then licking at her clit, then back to sucking on her thigh. Jack grunted as his hips worked. She was starting to sweat in the heat of it all, and so close to coming a second time that she lost track of what she was doing until Daniel stopped licking and sucking and tilted his hips up.

His cock was just showing pre-come at the tip. She grabbed the base and sucked him in, bobbing up and down quickly. Jack sped up his rhythm to match and in moments Daniel was yelling, his hot, salty come coating her tongue.

Daniel’s mouth found her clit and sucked and she was yelling herself, coming around Jack’s cock as he thrust harder, pushing her forward. Daniel’s fingers took over, rubbing furious little circles and Sam writhed as Jack finally came, falling backward.

Her pussy throbbed and when Daniel’s tongue slipped up her slit to clean the come from her Sam almost pulled away…but then his tongue was warm and his breath comforting and just as she thought it was over, Daniel’s fingers pinched her clit and she came one last time.

Jack chuckled behind them, pulling Sam back, ending up with her all but in his laps as Daniel sat up. She let Jack pull her in to kiss, then reached for Daniel as he got turned around. “Good idea.” Sam murmured, settling in between them on the couch.

“Thought you might like that.”

“I’m glad you talked us into coming up here for Christmas, Jack.” Daniel said, leaning in to kiss Sam’s neck.

“I’m glad we don’t have to be back for another few days.” Jack countered, grinning.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Oh? You have more ideas?”

Jack leaned around Sam and kissed Daniel, one hand snaking behind his head to hold him in place. “All kinds of ideas, Danny Boy…all kinds.”


End file.
